1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a cyclone dust-collecting device for separating dirt from drawn-in air and a vacuum cleaner having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum cleaner draws in dirt from a cleaning surface together with an ambient air and separates the dirt from the drawn-in air. A currently developed vacuum cleaner employs a cyclone dust-collecting device which separates dirt from drawn-in air using a centrifugal force.
When the cyclone dust-collecting apparatus collects dirt as much as a predetermined amount, a user dismounts a dirt receptacle from the vacuum cleaner, empties the dirt receptacle and then re-mounts the empty dirt receptacle. Such a cyclone dust-collecting device is advantages over a dust-collecting device using a paper bag for the sanitary reason and provides a convenience to a user.
However, the conventional vacuum cleaner has to comprise not only a suction passage from a dirt suction port to the cyclone dust-collecting device, but also a discharge passage from the cyclone dust-collecting device and an air discharge port of the vacuum cleaner. Due to the presence of the discharge passage, the conventional vacuum cleaner has a complicated structure, and thus, a manufacturing cost increases and many number of manufacturing processes are required. It is not easy to maintain the vacuum cleaner in good condition or repair the vacuum cleaner.